Turned Tail
by Glassy
Summary: Unexpectedly getting caught in one of Komui's experiments, Allen finds himself transformed and trapped as a legendary marine creature. While Lavi tries to help Allen return back to normal, unknowingly to himself, starts to fall in love with him. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

- ] Turned Tail [ -

Busy as usual, the science department was recently busy with unloading and unpacking boxes upon boxes into their new home. It was hard to feel at home for the place, the building was so unfamiliar to them and it didn't have that comforting presence like the old headquarters presented. Most of the scientist's had lived in that old castle for most of their lives and they, didn't appreciate having to leave it behind. Even those who had not been there for as long as they had deeply missed the old castle that they used to be able to come home to. Unfortunately, because of the Noah's attack, it became impossible to live in, thus they had to move on.

Allen Walker had took the move pretty hard. He greatly disliked abandoning his home. He loved the ancient building that ridiculously stretched as high as the clouds and it stung at his heart when he received word that it would no longer be their home. He did still have his friends and comrades by him but with the new recruits coming in from the other branches and central, it just didn't feel the same. Having Leverrier just next door to him also made him uneasy.

He didn't believe he would ever get used to this place.

Allen walked down the hall that led to Komui's lab carrying boxes of data from the Ark that needed to be unpacked. Reaching his destination, he opened the door and entered the room, placing the boxes beside the other ones that were already loaded into the room.

He turned heel and prepared to walk back out and grab more boxes when someone called out to him.

"Wait, Allen-kun"

He stopped his movements and turned around the Supervisor, waiting patiently for what he had to say.

"Some finders had misplaced some boxes I had asked them to get earlier by the cafeteria, can I get you to please bring them here for me?" Koumi asked, "There are quite a few of them so have Kanda-kun or somebody else help you carry them."

He nodded. "Of course, Komui-San"

He changed his direction towards to cafeteria. The boy silently twitched. Ask Bakanda for help? Yeah right!

Allen managed to find the Kanda in the new training grounds that was located on the other side of headquarters, which was notably bigger then their old one. The samurai was training with the 80 year old Bookman that was as tall as a child, having lost his height due to his age and carried the appearance similar to that of a panda's. Even though he was old, he didn't show any signs of backing down to Kanda or breaking his back. Sitting on one the benches that occupied the side of room for spectators sat Bookman Jr. absorbed in a book and reading peacefully without a bother of the constant noise and shouting that was going on around him. His single eye glanced back and forth across the book he was reading.

Allen silently walked up to him and feeling his presence Lavi abandoned his book to look at him instead. A warm sensation started to spread through Allen's body when he caught Lavi's eye with his two. His cheeks burned a bit.

Lavi gave the boy a lopsided grin.

"What's up Allen, Done helping the Science Department unpack already?"

"No, we're still unpacking but, Komui-san wanted me to some boxes from the cafeteria and there's quite a lot of them and doing it by myself would take some time so, would you mind helping me?" Allen asked a little sheepishly.

"Count me in, I reread this book three times already anyways." Lavi left out a huff at the last part.

"Great! Kanda's going to help too!" Allen said smiling brightly.

"I'm going to what Beansprout?" The samurai viciously spat from where he stood.

- ] Turned Tail [ -

"Why the hell am I here?" Kanda growled and glared daggers at the vertically challenged exorcist standing across from him. Allen sank a little to try to get away from those hatred filed eyes. He chuckled nervously.

"Komui-san needed help bringing these boxes back to his office, and with all three of us doing it, we should get the job done rather quickly, okay?" Allen said, trying to be reassuring. "Then you can get back to doing whatever it is you do." He took a step back to increase the distance between him and the samurai. In case he needed to make an emergency run for it he had a head start.

"Che."

"Don't sweat it Yuu, you'll get back to being a loner before you know it!" Lavi sang.

Kanda eyes flared brighter then the red heads hair, praying to his samurai God that it would roast the rabbit. He'd give it to jerry later.

"Don't call me that!" He seethed.

"Now, Now," Allen said hastily, "Let's not fight and just get this over with, okay?"

"Tch"

- ] Turned Tail [ -

"Why thank you so much you three! You have been such a big help to your dear supervisor!" Komui cooed, taking a sip of coffee from his mug with the silly pink rabbit on it.

Kanda grumpily turned his head away and Lavi and Allen chuckled weakly at the supervisors attitude. Some things never changed.

"It was no problem, Komui-san" Allen sighed.

"Yeah I suppose not. My dear Lenalee would have done a far better job than all three of you anyways." He said while looking at his nails. Reever face palmed. Really, some things never changed.

Allen sighed and supported his weight on a stack of boxes. He felt so tired. He had been moving, packing and unpacking ever since dawn and more then anything at the moment he just wanted to sleep… And maybe eat. Timcanpy settled into his white hair, the little extra weight added from the golem brang the boxes under the boy to suddenly collapse. Losing his balance, Allen gave a yelp and tumbled to the floor, the boxes falling with him. A series poping noises started and then came a haze cloud. Allen was filled with surprise and started to coughing in the haze. He went to stand up and move himself out of the toxic cloud but found that he couldn't. A sudden, unfamiliar feeling was on his legs, as if they had been tightly tied together with a rope. He coughed again. A sudden strange noise appeared and the cloud of smoke was gone.

He blinked his now cleared vision. From his spot on the floor he could see Komui, Reever, Kanda, Lavi, and a few of the other present scientists gapping at him like fish out of water. A vacuum was in Reever's hands, explaining the strange noise from before.

"W-what?" Allen started, "What's wrong?" He did not like the look on their faces.

"Allen," Reever began and coughed into his fist as if getting ready for a big speech, "You might want to look at your feet." He suggested, eyes still wide.

Taking the suggestion, Allen looked down at his feet expecting to see his feet but was surprised to be met by not his feet, but by two silver coloured, thin, waving fins, and bright coloured blue-green scales that ran up from the fins to his waste, completing the tail.

"EHHHHHHH?" Allen cried, eyes wide. He started breathing hard and put a hand on his now franctic heart.

"O-oh my god!" Lavi shouted, "You're a mermaid bean sprout!" He was a little too happy with the situation.

"Supervisor!" Reever rounded on Komui, pointing a finger accusingly. "What the hell did you do to Allen, you crazy, robot maniac making, freak!" He yelled.

"Don't look at me! He did it himself!" He pouted while crossing his arms and turning away, wondering how they could ever _dare_ blame him.

"Because instead of doing your work you-" Reever immediately stopped his rant at the sudden hacking sound at his feet and fear rose to his and the others at the horrible sound.

On the ground Allen was clutching his neck, coughing violently. The boys skin was turning pale, his lips were losing their colour, and his mouth was gapped open trying desperately to receive in the air he thought he needed.

"He can't breath!" Lavi said. He quickly ran over and sat at Allen's side, ready to do anything to help. "I'm going to try CPR on him."

"No, Lavi! What he needs is water, he can't breath in the air anymore he has to breath in water now that his system is that of a marine animals. We need to get him in some water now!" Komui said hastily.

"How? There's nothing big enough for him near by!" He said in frustration, carefully grabbing Allen's hand in his. Lavi squeezed his hand lighty.

"The River! There's a cannel that flows under the order! " The Australian suggested.

Lavi nodded and hoisted Allen into his arms, bridal style. He mentally noted how smooth his scales were on his fingers. Lavi took a glance down at the merboy in his arms. The white haired boy was no longer coughing and was now barely moving, but he was panting slightly. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused as he stared into Lavi's eyes. His cheeks were also flushed with heat. Lavi needed to get the river fast. He grabbed the coat handed to him by Reever and covered Allen's tail the best he could.

Lavi didn't waste a second later and darted off into the halls of the Order and ran as fast as he could towards the cannel. He kept a secure hold on the boy as he ran.

ust as he passed the cafeteria he saw oncoming obstacles up ahead, a few finders were walking down the hall and heading his way.

"Move!" He demanded them.

The finders with enough common sense moved out of the way of the rampaging red head but some had paused in curiousity, puzzled at his sudden shout and looked up at him in surprised, as well as surprised at what Lavi was carrying.

"I Said move it!"

Lavi forcefully pushed them against the wall, clearing them out of the way.

"What's your problem?" A finder angrily shouted.

"Allen, stay awake okay?" He took a quick glance down at the figure in his arms. The

boys eyes that were once closed opened back up at the sound of his name being called.

"L-L-Lavi…" He whispered back weakly, his voice was cracked and his eyelids were

getting too heavy and they threatened to stay closed.

"Shhh, just stay awake okay?" He faintly heard the bookman reply back.

Lavi was starting to tire and his chest was starting to burn. He forced and pushed his legs to move faster to the point where his muscles screamed in pain. He needed to get to the river now and he wasn't going to allow the pain delay him from getting there.

Lavi sprinted down the stairs leading towards the docks, keeping a firm grip on the boy to keep him steady in his arms as he juggled each stair. Upon sight of the water at the last step, Lavi charged for it. Taking a deep breath, he threw himself off the dock and through the surface of the water, hugging the boy in his arms close to his chest.

His clothes were invaded immediately with water and the coldness of the water flashed his skin. The grip he had on Allen slipped and he didn't notice the boy sink away from him.

Coming to his senses, not sure for how long he was under water, Lavi made a swim towards the surface of the water, breaking it and inhaling the much needed air into his lungs.

Noticing Allen wasn't with him, Lavi beganto panic and dived back under water to search for the missing exorcist. Staying under long until his chest started to burn and he broke the surface for air again before he quickly went back under to continue his search.

"Allen! Allen!" Lavi called out before dived back under.

He resurfaced a minute later. "Dammit, Moyashi! Where are you?"

A few more minutes went by and Lavi started to lose hope. Allen had been down there too long, there's no way he could have been alive or he would have surfaced 10minutes ago or when Lavi was calling his name. Lavi swam to the ladder attached to the dock and sat on the end of the wood, his feet dangling in the water. A loud smack sounded as he punched the surface of the dock. His knuckles turning red because from the heavily forced impact. He then pushed his face into the palm and his hands and gripped the strands of hair on his head angrily until they started to scream.

A small, silent sob escaped past his lips.

"The names Allen you Idiot."

- ] Turned Tail [ -

Hi guys! Do you know how to make a girl happy? Here's one way - clicking the review button below and reviewing her story =)


	2. Chapter 2

I give a shout out to all that reviewed my last chapter; Thank you so much 3 I treat you all to the next chapter! Though I apologize it took some time to get up, life's pretty busy =(

Don't own nun, sorry =(

- ] Turned Tail - Chapter 2 [ -

Lavi's ears perked.

"Allen!" He cried and sagged with relief. _He was okay…_

Allen pushed through the water and appeared close to Lavi's side. Reaching the dock where the red head was sitting upon, he hoisted himself up and he rested his arms on the ledge. The lower half of his body dangling in the water. The white material of his dress shirt that he had on was soaked through and sucking to his torso everywhere.

Lavi ruffled the wet mop of white hair on his head and stared him in the eyes.

"Don't ever do that again…" He said tensely.

"Sorry…" Allen whispered back helplessly. He brought his head down on to his crossed arms and turned his head away from Lavi so he was no longer under his intense gaze.

'Lavi! Allen!"

Rushed footsteps came thundering down the stairs not too long after the shout. Reever, Johnny, and Komui emerged from the bottom of the steps and swiftly made their way over to the two exorcists. Komui was huffing and puffing due to all the running and briefly leaned against the wall to hold his weight while he caught his breath. His other hand was on his knee to help support him and he signalled his right index finger at the group.

"_One minute!" _He coughed.

"Allen!" Johnny exclaimed, running over to him.

The pig tailed boy took a seat next to the white haired boy and place his hand on his shoulder. His tearing eyes were masked behind his massive glasses from view but the tears waterfall out from underneath them and trickled down his cheek. He inspected the boy for any evidence for injuries.

"You okay?" He blubbered.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Allen forced a smile. He breathed heavily. His lungs were beginning to burn again.

The scientist sighed and looked down at his now fidgeted fingers in his lap anxiously. He was pained whenever Allen blocked himself out from everyone else and never admitted to how he really felt. He always put other's well-being before his own. He was so selfless, too selfless is Johnny's opinion. And Johnny had already lost two important people in his life, he was afraid he might lose another. He didn't think he could handle it if he did.

"You gave us quite the scare there, Allen. I deeply apologize for what that idiot just put you through." Reever then rounded on said idiot followed by an intense glare propelled with cold steel.

Komui chose to ignore him and kneeled in front of Allen. He pushed back his damp wet bangs on his forehead and felt for his temperature.

"How do you feel?" He repeated Johnny's question. His face contained a serious expression.

"L-like a Komurin just ran over me. But I'm fine now, really." He insisted while trying to joke to ease some of the grim atmosphere.

Fed up with the pulsing flames in his chest that was now starting to become unbearable, Allen pushed off the deck and dived back under the water, disappearing from sight. His body instantly relaxed as the water fully engulfed him. The pain disappeared as he took in much needed breaths of water. He felt at peace and he had a strong urge to not return to the surface. He just wanted to stay in this new environment that had suddenly become instinctively familiar to him. It felt like home. Allen floated under the water for several more minutes before he climbed to surface a little regretfully. Meeting air again, he rejoined the group. He climbed back onto his previous spot on the dock, crossing his arms once again.

"Seems that you are able to breath in air for a certain amount of time before you need water again.", Komui observed. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Komui, you can turn him back to normal right?" Lavi asked.

Komui bit his lip.

"Well, I'm hoping we can but I unfortunately no longer have anymore of the remedies or ingredients that I used to create the experiments. The conducts were extremely rare and hard to find. And extracting the combined multiple experiments that landed on his as well is also another challenge. I'm sorry but were not going to have an antidote ready anytime soon." He .

Allen was scared at the news. He could be like this for months… possible even years. He looked at Komui with pleading eyes.

"H-how long will I have to be like this?" He mumbled

"For everything to be gathered; approximately 4-6months maybe even longer depending on the difficulty."

Allen looked down sadly. "Can I punch you?" He begged.

Komui smiled back sadly.

Allen wasn't the only one suffering. Lavi had to physically restrain himself from punching the sister complex for the bean and for himself. But knocking him out wouldn't do them any good since they needed the guy conscious if they wanted to create the antidote. He looked down at Allen sadly, he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness for the boy.

Allen was currently chatting lightly along with Johnny, telling him all about his latest mission. Lavi listened silently as Allen told Johnny about how delicious and mouth watering the rice cakes were in China and that he would recommend that recipe to Jerry as soon as he saw him. Lavi had to smirk at the typical bean.

Noticing Lavi was laughing at him yet confused of why, Allen pouted. Lavi's smile grew. He was so cute, he thought. That face would never be erased from his memories. And as a Bookman he remembered every distinct detail. But because he was a bookman he was also forbidden to have any emotions. Forbidden to care for anyone, because he was a Bookman. But with Allen, he considered the boy like little brother to him though the affection continued to grow and he just didn't know anymore. Lavi silently became furious and scolded himself for these emotions he wasn't suppose to have.

A splash echoed and grabbed his attention as Allen returned under the water. His bright turquoise tail appearing out of the water for a brief second before disappearing along behind him.

"If you can put that much effort into your experiments then why can't you put that effort into your work?" Reever exasperated. "What are we going to do with him, Chief? He can obviously not survive on land, but we can't just keep him down here either, the inspector will surly find him here."

"Yes, he definitely can't stay here. He needs to be in salt water, the fresh water of this canal is unhealthy for him. But we can't just simply put him the ocean! There's no coast anywhere nearby anyways! Hmm.. What to do, what to do…" The chief rubbed his imaginary beard in thought.

He snapped his fingers. His eyes sudden brightened he wore the grin of a maniac.

"We can build him a room in the Order, big enough to swim in and fill it with salt water. I know the perfect place too, a place where no one will be able to discover him!" Komui exclaimed. He rubbed his hands together in determination. He was exciting at the idea of building something.

"Sounds risky, but we don't have any time to do debate this. If the Inspector Leverrier finds him he'll probably have Allen taken to central…" Johnny mumbled.

It is risky, Lavi agreed. Inspector Leverrier won't just let Allen get away with this if he were to find out about his current situation. That man was the type man who didn't hold any remorse or mercy to those he deemed his enemies. He only seeked winning the war and would go beyond the laws of humanity if it ailed them to win. Leverrier and Central already suspect Allen as a threat and if Leverrier finds out about Allen, he will probably twist any excuses around as an act of violation. He would jump at this opportunity to have Allen in custody and taken to Central.

Allen resurfaced again. Lavi found himself getting splashed a little as he was the closest one to the young exorcist. Allen glimpsed at Lavi for a brief moment before turning his attention to the scientists.

Lavi admitted he had gotten lost in those shinning pools of silver.

The atmosphere suddenly became panicked.

"Somebody's coming! Allen stay under the water and out of sight!" Komui demanded anxiously.

Allen immediately obeyed his orders and ducked under the water and out of view. Now more visible to his eye, Lavi could make out the boat that had just passed through entrance of the river channel that traveled into the Order. Someone was heading to port and Lavi started to get anxious himself as it neared. He fingered his Innocence at the side of his leg.

Lavi's shoulders deflated and became more relaxed as he recognized the familiar outline of the passengers on the boat. It was just Lenalee and Timothy returning from their mission. He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

The boat made a complete stop in front of Lavi and the others on the dock. A young women with short black hair that sported a green shine stepped out of the boat, a young child with a head band and two low pony tails jumped out after her. Lavi smiled in greeting and welcomed them home along with the others. He ruffled Timothy's hair, causing his bandana to lose its position on top of his head and went over to give Lenalee a friendly hug. He accidentally forgot he was still drenched with water from his rescue mission and when he went to hug her she quickly pulled back in surprise as the sudden unwelcome dampness attacked her clothes.

"Lavi, why are you all wet?" She groaned, not enjoying being soaked too.

"Heh, funny story. I heard you were returning from your mission and I came down to welcome you back but I tripped over my own shoe laces and feel into water" He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He was nervous and had spoken a little too quickly.

"Welcome home my sweet Lenalee! Come give your big brother a hug!" Komui shot like a bullet and clung to her form as if for dear life.

"I missed you too, brother." She giggled, trying to pry him off.

A gentle splash came "Welcome home, Lenalee!" and Allen walker popped out of the water. His head was only visible and from his neck down was blocked by the dock. He smiled at her warmly.

"A-Allen-kun? Why are you…?" She walked closer to him, confused. As she looked at him, he floated on his back, bringing his tail up for her to see better. Its aurorally turquoise scales shimmering as the available light rays in the canal danced on it.

"Brother!" She knew exactly what happened.

"L-lenalee, don't worry okay? We'll figure this out okay… just don't get mad please?" Allen cut her off from her assault.

She turned her glare on him and the power he felt radiating off her made him shrink under the water until only his eyes were visible. Feeling satisfied, she bounced back on her brother and pointed a sharp finger at him. "I'll deal with you later." She seethed. She made it clear he wasn't going to live.

Animated tears ran down her brothers eyes as he took cover behind Reever. He whimpered in fear.

"Whoa, so you're like part fish now or something?" Timothy's eyes sparkled with interest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was almost better than his mischievous fun of pranking that flat chested samurai women. Almost.

Allen blinked. "I Guess so?" He wasn't sure himself.

"Can I touch you tail?"

"What?"

"Your tail. Can I touch it?"

Allen shyly offered his tail out enough for him to reach. Timothy's hand made contact with the exotic appendage and stroked against the scales softly. Timothy's eyes were wide with excitement and fascination at the sensation. Just like that of a fish it held a slimy, clammy and slick feel to it and it was cold to the touch. Yet what was different was that it held a magical feeling that was unexplainable that made Timothy's hand spark as soon as he touched it. It didn't hurt, but it arose a extraordinary feeling that embraced and soothed him in a gentle veil. Timothy was frozen in his amazement.

"It's so smooth…" He said.

_Allen blinked. He didn't know what to say to that. It's not like he appreciated being like this anyways._

_Timothy jumped off the dock, tucking his body into a ball as he crashed into the awaiting water. He rose soon after and grinned at Allen. Allen raised an eyebrow at him._

"_How fast can you swim?" He asked._

"_Um, I'm not sure, but it's faster than a human."_

"_Can you take me for a ride?"_

"_What? You serious?"_

"_I wouldn't be in the water if I wasn't." The nine year old was getting a bit annoyed._

"_Okay… Um, hold on."_

_Allen pulled his wet shirt off over his head and discarded it on the deck. He then motioned for Timothy to get on his back and warp his arms around his neck. Timothy did so, wrapping his legs around Allen's waist as he did so. It was like a piggy-back, only it was a piggy-back in the water. Timothy started to get pre-ride jitters just like those you would get when you were about to ride a roller-coaster and it felt just like that to Timothy, getting ready for a roller-coaster. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Allen's neck with excitement._

_Allen looked over his should at him. "You ready?" _

"_Let's go!" Timothy cheered._

"_Hold your breath."_

_Timothy took his warning and took a deep breath before he was submerged under the water. He could feel the water pass by them as Allen pierced through it with incredible speed. Timothy had to close his eyes against the pressure and shield them into Allen's shoulder. He could feel his stomach drop as Allen dived down deeper, still at lightening speed. He would scream under the water if he could so he instead screamed with excitement in his head. Tsukikami had to continuously tell him to shut up. Timothy then felt himself being lifted as Allen turned and climbed towards surface, swimming even faster. Timothy inhaled oxygen as Allen jumped out of the water and into the air and Timothy boomed a 'woo hoo!' while pumping a fist in the air as Allen soared over the water. Lavi and the rest waved at him in his glory. They passed through the water again by the force of gravity and more slower this time Allen brought Timothy to the surface and let him off at the dock._

_Timothy climbed shakily to his feet and stumbled over to the others on the dock. The experience left him feeling like he just started to walk for the first time. He laughed._

"_That was so fun!" He panted. The other's laughed._

_To their surprise Allen was laughing along with them, truly laughing since this whole fiasco had started. His body vibrated in the water with his giggles and he caused the water to splash slightly. The sweet sound of his laughter meant the world to Lavi at that moment._

_- ] End/Ch 2 [ -_

_I'm debating whether or not I should rewrite my first chapter. I hate it =(_

_Reviewing keeps the doctor away?_


	3. Chapter 3

midnighticelover : First reviewer! Yay, High five!

Belletiger : I know right, I just love mythical creatures, especially mermaids xD. Vampires thought… Twinkle toes (Edward) was enough for me … =[

fangirl12232 : Heh, I'll update as fast as I can and now with summer I'll be sure to have a lot of free time on my hands to update =]

silverXshadow : Thank you =]

BloodMoon93 : I'll do my best! .

enaid04 : But of course!

Queen Nikimoni : Thank you . I just got a confidence booster.

Hey guys, if you haven't noticed my pen name has been changed. From now on I am Glassy =] As for my late update, I'm not going to feed you excuses. I was lazy, and I'll be honest I was feeling a bit discouraged. I don't have a lot of confidence in myself at like anything xD. Sad, yeah.

- ] Turned Tail - Chapter 3 [ -

Allen surveyed his new territory, the space wasn't so small but just enough for him to swim around in. He had been located in a in ground tank made by one Komui Lee. The tank was filled with fresh salt water set to a temperature to keep Allen comfortable and the bottom was filled with sand and some rocks for him to lay on. Allen giggled a little to himself. He felt like a pet to the Order. The tank was put in a part of the Order meant to be hidden, never found unless known. Allen hoped he stayed that way, hidden. He didn't want to be in anymore trouble with the higher ups then he already was.

A swishing movement from the top of the water brought Allen to the surface, wondering who was calling him.

"Yo, Allen"

Lavi grinned down at him, waving slightly with his right hand. In his left he held a plate.

Allen's eyes grew with excitement. "Food?"

Lavi laughed. "What, no hello? Does food come before the awesome me?"

Allen didn't answer. His eyes fixed on the plate of fish.

Lavi sighed in defeat. "Fine, here." He threw the fish at the hungrily awaiting Beansprout,

Allen wooped and happily grabbed the fish and started eating. Lavi just sat there watching him and thinking quietly to himself. His mind wondered as he waited for the boy to finish his meal.

"Lavi? Lavi!"

"Huh? Oh, finally done, Beansprout?" Allen fumed.

"My name is Allen!"

"Sure it is, Sprout" Lavi just grinned and tussled the boys white hair.

The water surrounding Allen bubbled as he continued to fume. He then ducked under the water leaving Lavi alone for a few minutes before popping back up again.

"Any news with the antidote to this…?" He asked.

"Sorry, no news yet. Komui's trying but it's proving to be taken some time…" The red head delivered with a sigh.

Allen tiredly laid his head on his crossed arms. It had already been two days since he became like this and he really hoped it would end soon. He had enough stress in his life as it is.

"I'm sick of this…" He said

Lavi just tussled his hair again with a small smile, hoping to give a little comfort.

Allen slipped into the water again and when he began to surface again he jumped out of the tank, unfortunately failing to land on the ledge like he had planned to, only landing half way on and falling back into the water.

Lavi blinked "What are you doing?" he questioned flatly as Allen resurfaced.

"I-I want out of the water. I want to sit beside you." He said

"How's that going to work? You'll just need to breath under the water again…"

"I'll be fine. Just help me out? Please?" He pouted.

The red head frowned. He submitted to the boys please and helped him out of the water, Grabbing him under the arms and lifting him out. He placed him beside him.

Allen smiled at him. "Thanks!" He said brightly.

"This won't last long…" Lavi said.

"Just give me a cup of water every few minutes and I'll be fine. I just want to sit here with you, please?" He grabbed onto the red head sleeve, to emphasize to keep him where he was.

Lavi's cheeks began to heat up at those words. Even if it was for the best, Lavi didn't want him to leave either.

Allen smiled and layed his head on him lap, wrapping his tail around himself to get rid of the cold air that assaulted his wet skin. Lavi saw this, and without second thought on what he was going to next, he lifted Allen until he was settled on his lap. He embraced the merboy, warming him up with his body heat. Allen closed his eyes and snuggled into his chest. His smile grew wider.

- ] - [ -

A little short, but sweet =]

I want you guy's to point out any grammar mistakes and all that. It would be much appreciated.

Reviews are appreciated too of course!

-Glassy3


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaaccckkk. Miss me? Yeah? Well, I missed you guys too =[ . Decided to reread my story after lol I dunno how many months, and just realized something, I actually quite like my story! The first time I wrote it wasn't so sure about it, but after rereading it after so long, I got a different point of view on it and I can actually say that I'm actually proud of myself~ I wish I hadn't been so hard on myself from the beginning and just gave myself a better chance xD I've Wasted so much time arguing with myself.

A month into the new year and I make my new years resolution: I, Glassy, promise you, my readers, to update more and continue to write more stories in the future! -salutes- .

Just a note: I will be doing some edits here and there. Nothing too major that will cause confusion to those who have read pre-edit, just some grammar reconstructing and adding in some minor details to improve the story's quality. Nothing to worry about! Just giving you my best. [=

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DGM. Who told you that?

- ] Turned Tail - Chapter 4 [ -

The start of a new day was announced when the sun rose, it's ray enveloping the Earth within its warmth and sunlight, chasing away the remaining darkness of the night and cold dew. The long, powerful structure of the Black Order welcomed the suns rays onto its thick, brick walls, showing its formerly hidden colours perfectly. It was time to begin the new day.

A very tall white-barrette wearing figure could be seen skipping down the halls of the Order higher than that of a ballerina-Ultimately putting one to shame. His long white coat flailed up behind him with each jump made and he held in the air what looked like a glass tube high like a prize. He was also whistling a silly tune as he went on his way.

A few bystanders didn't know what to make of this peculiar performance and quickly decided to not get involved and returned to whatever it was they were doing before hand. A few comments might of been exchanged though.

The chief made a stop in front a bookshelf where a variety of different books of colours, text, genre, and authors sat in their proper places. Presently, he was in the private library located behind his office. It was mainly only used for the common purpose of any library. But, this one was strictly to be accessed by those high in power and had permission to use it. Some of its possessions were too valuable to be out in the open.

Komui selected a particular blue book from the shelf, then put it back. He the same again with a yellow book, green, blue again, and then a red book. An echoing click sounded right after the last book was removed from the shelf, as if a door was unlocked. The bookshelf then began to sink into the one next it, opening a new doorway.

Presented with the entrance, Komui entered it, following down a narrow staircase until he came up to another door. This time he opened it with the key that was in his pocket.

The room he had entered was big, but not massively. It was about the size of his office, if not more. The room was completely enclosed underground and was formerly used as a storage room to hide away his inventions from the science department. Basically: it was Komui's old secret lab.

Half of the room had been dug up to build in an in ground pool. A hose enclosed in the wall poured in freshly made salt water inside it, filling, and refilling whenever needed.

Komui skipped his way to the side of the pool and swirled his hand in a circular motion on the water. A white-haired head greeted him. The supervisor greeted him with a winning, pearly, white smile.

"Hello, Allen-kun! I have something special for you today!" He said cheerfully.

Allen rubbed at his eyes with a fist and let loose a sleepy yawn.

"W-what? What is it?" He yawned again.

"Ah, sorry," Komui apologized. "Were you sleeping?"

"I was, but it's fine. I needed to get up anyways." The boy waved it off.

Komui shrugged, leaving it at that and pulled the glass tube from inside his coat pocket up for the boy to see. The supervisor grin was back. As soon as Allen eyes saw it the twin pairs of silvers went wide. He kept is eyes trained on it, cautiously watching it.

"T-That better be the antidote and not any more of your wicked experiments…I'm already half fish, I don't want to be full!" Allen swam away from the edge of the pool, making plenty of space between the supervisor and him.

"Sadly no… The antidote is still under construction. We still haven't been able to extract all the mixed ingredients yet. And we still need to search for some to make up for the ones that couldn't be retrieved." Komui replied. "This potion was made to help you breath out of the water longer."

"Really? Are you actually trying to help me? Tell me the truth now." Allen didn't give in so easily.

Komui didn't answer him. Instead he lifted his shirt high enough to reveal a dark mark on his chest. The mark was a large, painful looking bruise on his skin that rivalled the size of a basketball. It sported the colours of black, blue, red and purple in one colour.

"Don't ask." He said dryly at the merboy's surprised look.

"Lenalee really did a number on you…" Came the exorcists reply.

Komui flinched and clenched his fists. "What did I just say?" He huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly, turning away from the white-haired boy. He neither denied nor confirmed the boy's comment.

"Anyways, as I was saying, this potion will allow you to breath out of the water for a longer period of time than you can now. I'd say about an hour or two? Two at the most, but it isn't certain so don't push it." He gave the boy a warning glare at the last part.

"Really? Then that'll make communicating with people a whole lot easier now!" Allen smiled, his eyes shined with eagerness. And to explain his reasoning, he dived under the surface of the water. Letting the water flow through his gills as he swam, making each of his breaths much easier and less painful as he took them. The merboy let out a relieved sigh and reappeared to the surface two minutes later.

Komui handed him the potion when he returned and watched as the boy gulped it down as soon as he got it, not wanting to wait any longer.

Allen's face turned sour at the taste of it and swallowed a few more times to try and rid his mouth of the remaining flavour. The taste was just horrible.

The vile finished, Allen check himself over for any side effects. Two eyes, hands, ears, one nose, one mouth… And he didn't feel sick, dizzy or anything else so that was a positive sign.

"It'll take some time to settle in, so just rest for now alright?" Komui said.

Allen nodded and disappeared under the water.

- ] Turned Tail [ -

Lavi the combination on the bookshelf and the door responded by opening for him. Small squeaks and stomps voiced from his shoes as he walked towards the edge of the pool.

The red head kneeled by the pools edge and placed his hand into the water to signal the white-haired exorcist to the top, but came to a halt when the water parted out on its own as if something was surfacing from under it, and found his lips captured by something warm and soft. He froze. The hold was fierce and didn't seem to want to let go. Lavi closed his eyes and leaned forward into the touch, not really understanding the situation, only leaning into this unrecognizable pleasure. He also felt two warm appendages cup his cheeks. And then as soon as it appeared, it was gone, leaving the red head dazed and missing the touch. His eyes blinked with bewilderment, starring into the owner of a pair of silver eyes before him.

"A-Allen? What was that for?" Lavi placed a hand to his lips, tapping at it lightly in disbelief. He backed away from the merboy a little bit.

"Lavi…" The boy whispered his name.

"Allen, what's the matter with you? Why did you suddenly kiss me?" Lavi didn't know what to do. Even when his heart skipped a beat as the kiss replayed itself in his mind, he knew it could never be. He also could never allow it to happen. He wasn't even sure himself if he wanted this to be real.

Allen, not all that happy with having Lavi move away from him, plopped himself out of the pool and with his arms, crawled over to him.

Lavi gave him a good inspection now. Allen's face was heavily flushed red and his eyes were lazily open, his pupils hazy and seemingly unseeing. His skin was paler then usual, making him look all the more sickly. What was really strange though was his fins. The fins that traveled from the boy's elbows down his arms to the back of his wrist was a pickish red colour instead of its normal light turquoise. It was the same for the fin that traveled down his back bone and his ear fins. His tail though was still turquoise yet had a red tint to it.

Lavi placed his palm to the boy's forehead and just as he had thought the boy was feverish. Place placed his hands on the boys shoulders firmly and spoke to him gently yet in a firm voice.

"Allen, you need to tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I-I want… I want…want…?" The younger exorcist couldn't get his mouth to cooperate with him.

"Want what Allen?" Lavi questioned.

Allen suddenly jumped towards him, knocking off the hold Lavi had on him, and intertwined their lips together again. He hungrily attacked the red heads lips, suckling and biting the bottom lip. He began wrapping his arms around the red heads neck and tangled and grasped the fiery red hair with his fingers, running them through the frisky strands. He also pushed his lower body down Lavi's hips, slightly placing pressure on him.

Lavi couldn't lie to himself anymore, he enjoyed the sensations that traveled through his body at white-haired boy's touch. But this couldn't continue…

The bookman plied off the fingers from his and pushed the smaller body of his own gently.

"Allen, we can't," He started. "This isn't acceptable to the church, we could get in huge trouble and your sick! I don't even think you know what it is that you're doing."

_God… _He hoped it wasn't an accident. He hoped the boy felt same. _You're a bookman… a bookman has no need for heart… _His teeth clenched and his finger nails dug into the palm of his hands from the fists he created.

"I-I'm fine… I need this… I want… this-" Allen gasped, he cut off his speech. His eyes never left one green eye.

"N-Nobody will know…Just you… and me?" He continued. "Please…" Silver eyes could no longer keep the tears from falling. They trickled down his cheeks, making them shine with the wet trails.

"Allen…" Lavi whispered. He was so lost. So utterly lost.

Allen didn't speak anymore. He spoke with his movements as he latched onto Lavi's lips again, attacking with more heavier passion and lust, at times placing his tongue into the others mouth, urging the red head to join in. He slowly put his weight onto his partner. Lavi, no being able to hold up all weight, fell onto his back, the younger boy just on top of him. Allen then massaged his chest from under the wool of his dark blue shirt before quickly getting fed up with it and throwing it over and off Lavi's head. He wrapped the thinner part of his tail around the red heads ankle.

Lavi didn't stop him. He understood now this feeling now. The excitement whenever he looked into those silver eyes. His heart skipping a few beats whenever he heard that soft, sweet voice. That spark whenever they touched. The reason why he always so drawn to him and only him.

Lavi quickly took over the situation and moved his lips along with Allen's. As soon as he felt the others tongue he charged at it with his own. Tasting and dancing along with Allen's

No longer accepting his position, Lavi rolled Allen over until he was the one on top and had him pinned with dominance. He moved his body up and down the younger exorcists in ministrations. His arms hungrily explored the body below him, feeling soft skin to the tough and delicate, smooth fins. The heat that was growing in his lower abdomen was starting to get unbearable. He unlooped his belt and grabbed the waist band of his pants, pulling downwards. He didn't want to wait anymore.

_I want this too… It should be fine as long as no one finds out. For a this moment, I' am only Lavi…_

- ] - [ -

Woo, apologies for not having had updated for such a long time. Anyways, I'm stopping there because I'm kind of not sure how to play out a intercourse between a mermaid and a human o-o;. I'm sure you all know how it goes between the males ahaha.

I know the relationship seemed to have developed too fast but there's a reason for that~ Just trust me. [=

I will try to update once a month, maybe more depending on the reviews. More reviews equals faster updates? Up to you guys.

Well, let me know what you guys think [= .

-Glassy


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applied.

- ] Turned Tail - Chapter 5 [-

The tail that traveled from his hips down was curled slightly around him in a crescent shape. His thin arms were folded together in front of him giving him a replacement of the comfort of a pillow to lay his head on. Soft air bubbles lifted from his gills on each side of his neck as water filtered through them. Each bubble produced came in a soft even rhythm.

Allen lied asleep in a cave that was planted to the far corner of his salt water tank. It was built along with the tank and it proved for a good place to rest, like a bed in a room and was just big enough to fit his frame comfortably. Some minutes after, the boy blinked himself awake, pulling his arms forward into a stretch as he awoke from his slumber.

When waking up, one would normally be hungry and Allen, being a parasitic type, would be starving. But, for some odd reason, he didn't feel as hungry as he would usually be. Instead he felt a lot more deprived of energy, the complete opposite after a good nights rest and not that all hungry for anything to eat.

Allen shrugged off the behaviour, dismissing it as anything too important. It was probably only a temporary fluke.

- ] - [ -

Through the hidden door and down and around the stairs, a young red head moved along to the end of the room where the in ground pool was located. With his strides he balanced something in his right hand. Reaching the deck of the pool, he placed the item to the side as he reached his hand into the cool water, swishing it back and forth in a circular motion with his finger tips. Now he just waited… But the time of the wait started to get longer as no reply was received.

Through the surface, Lavi could make out the faint, blurry outline of the white-haired boy below. But, what caught his attention was that it didn't move. The dark shadow was immobile, sitting in one spot, unmoving. _Why is he just sitting there…? Didn't he hear me call him? _

Lavi slapped the water to input a higher effect, hoping to grab the boy's attention that way, but the shadow still didn't move.

Fed up and now worried, Lavi removed his shirt from his torso, throwing the garment to the side once it was off his head and dived into the tank of salt water . The water was cold on impact, soaking his pants and weighing him down faster. Lavi swam to the familiar mash view of colours that appeared in his water filled vision that he knew to be only Allen. He made his way over to the figure and cupped his arms under the younger ones waist, holding him up bridal style in a secure embrace. With a boost kick from the bottom of the pool, Lavi elevated to the top. He placed Allen gently onto the cement deck once he broke through the surface.

"Allen?" Lavi asked cautiously.

The boy remained still, but to Lavi's relief, his chest was rising and falling steadily. He was only asleep.

Lavi nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Allen!…Beansprout!" He called again.

That did it.

"Wha…" Came the groggy soft voice. Allen blinked, shining his newly opened silver pools at Lavi's green.

"Hey, Lavi" He smiled.

"Sprout, why were you still asleep? It's almost 10 in the morning. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Lavi asked.

"I did, but I feel really exhausted for some reason. Like I have no energy at all" Allen said.

"Wonder why that is…" Lavi pondered. He mentally reviewed the illnesses he knew that fit with that symptom. He had a few in mind, but he needed to narrow it down.

"Do you just feel tired?"

"No." Allen replied. 'Now that I think about it, I have been getting faintly nauseous, but it comes and goes."

"Anything else?"

"Don't think so. Don't get so worried over this. It'll probably pass soon enough."

Lavi grinned and pecked the boys pouting lips. He always tasted like sweets.

"Of course I do, you're too reckless to be left alone. C'mon, whose the kid who can't even find his way back to his own room most of the time?" He teased.

Allen scoffed.

"I'm fine. You're thinking too much." He grumbled.

"I'm just looking out for you. Is that so wrong? Besides, I need to take care of my little bean sprout." Lavi said gently, smiling warmly at him.

"You aren't still sore from too much loving a few weeks ago are you?" He added.

"No!" Allen blushed a beat red, remembering the event where he gave himself up to the red head. It would be a night he would never forget and always treasure.

It was his and Lavi's secret. He smiled sadly.

He felt a movement on his scalp and looked up to see Lavi's hand ruffling his damp mop of white hair in reassurance. He knew what he was thinking about.

"Glad to hear." Moving back his bangs, Lavi leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss to the damp forehead with love. He looked deep into Allen's mercury eyes.

Allen reached for the hand on his head, grabbing it and removing it from its position. He used it as leverage and like a puzzle, fit his lips together perfectly with Lavi's. With his onyx left hand he caressed the right side of Lavi's cheek, tickling his jaw bone in soft brushes.

"I love you." Allen whispered into his ear when his mouth became free.

"I love you too." Lavi hugged the boy to his chest firmly, yet gentle, protective. He nestled his face into the snow white hair, taking in a deep breath of the boy's scent.

"I brought something for you." He told him.

Allen turned his head to properly look at him.

"Here," He grabbed the item he brought with him and handed it to the younger exorcist. "Breakfast."

It was a plate of fish.

Allen look at it and instantly regretted it when his stomach lurched.

"Don't think I can stomach food right now."

Lavi raised a red eyebrow and flicked the boy in between the eyes. Allen scowled a little on impact and swatted the offending appendage away.

"I'll let it slide this time, but I better be seeing you eating at lunch. Okay?" Lavi really hoped he would be or this could be a lot more serious then he first thought.

"Yes, mother" Allen stuck his tongue out.

And in result of that, received another flick to the forehead.

- ] - [ -

_2 weeks later…_

Lavi legs dangled in the water to his knees, leaning on his hands behind him as he watched Allen throw up his lunch into the emergency bucket that had been placed at the side of the pool since the problem started.

It had begun at the beginning of the week. The boy started throwing up almost after every meal. Getting him to eat was already hard enough with his new discomfort of food but throwing it back up was taking its toll on his strength. Without the nutrients and energy his body was falling weaker each day.

"I'm drawing the line right now. Were telling Komui about this and I don't want to hear another one of your excuses saying that you're fine!." Lavi growled.

"But I really do feel fine! Yes, exhausted, but I don't feel any pain at all!" Allen said.

"That's not any better! Allen, you have to eat, whatever is going may end up seriously hurting you if not treated properly." The red head snapped.

"I'm fine…"

"No you are not "fine". You are becoming worse and worse each passing day and I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. You need help and Komui and gramps can give you that. Stop ignoring how you feel and let us help you." Lavi said patiently.

Allen's ear fins lowered defectively.

"Fine." He murmured.

"Thank you." An exhale of relief. "Thank you…"

- ] - [ -

"Hmm…"

Komui tilted the lenses on his nose flickering a flash off them by the lights of the room.

"And this has been going for two weeks you say?" He asked.

"Yes, it's not just the common flu and it doesn't look like it's going to subside anytime soon" Lavi said.

"Let me run a few tests"

The supervisor drew out a needle from his pocket and kneeled down in front of the white hair boy in the water. He took his arm, first cleaning it with a cotton swab and then injecting the needle into the vein in his arm, turning red as it filled with blood. When finished and removed the needle gently and disposed of the sharp point.

Next, setting the ear tips of a stethoscope into his ears to listen for any abnormalities, he placed it onto the chest of the 15 year old, listening closely. A Steady heart beat responded to his eavesdropping and that was checked as a good sign. Moving the tunable diaphram more to the centre of the chest and tuning it to the proper setting he listened to the lungs. Nothing was wrong there either. The last stop was at the abdomen and repeated his last two steps he listened closely. What he got back made his eye's widen considerably large and pull back from the merboy.

"W-What…" He gaped. He listened again.

"Komui, what's wrong?" Lavi was getting impatient.

"There's another heartbeat…"

- ] - [ -

I enjoyed writing this chapter ^_^.

Anyways, as a reminder: I will be updating once a month unless depending on the reviews I will update faster.

I always reply to my reviews so if you have any questions, concerns, drop a review and I will get back to you with some answers.

Drop a review!

-Glassy


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man

- ] - [ Turned Tail - Chapter 6 - ] - [ -

"What are you talking about, Chief?" Lavi was the first to speak, his tone coming across fierce and confused.

"I-I don't know." Komui tripped over his own words. "I'm hearing another heart beat. Why though, I couldn't tell you…"

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, not understanding the situation. He currently had his head settled on top of his crossed arms and looked at the two through drowsy silver eyes.

"Allen," Komui started slowly. "T-There's a possibility you could be with child…"

Allen jumped as if shocked with electricity and his identical silver eyes enlarged considerably, more then thought possible, at the words of Chinese man. Any dazed, drowsy sensations suddenly became alert and fully awake. Once recovered from his shock, he fiercely narrowed his eyes into slits at the Supervisor carrying along the power of steel.

"What do you mean? I'm a male! I don't have the right tools to bare a child!" He seethed.

Komui flinched in at the tone.

"I have no idea… My theory is that it has something to do with your transformation. There's also the possibility that I could be wrong, God forbid." He laughed. " I'll have to check your blood samples to receive an accurate diagnosis."

Komui cleaned up his equipment and placed them inside his bag.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Sit tight and try not to stress over it too much, neh?" Was his last words as he turned swiftly and headed out the door.

"…Are you serious?" Lavi exclaimed once Komui was out of ear shot. "Y-you-W-we can't have a kid! We're exorcists and on top of that, I'm a bookman! I can't have these kind of attachments!"

"Lavi, calm down. Komui's probably wrong…" Allen tried to reason.

"And if he's not then our secret is exposed! Gramps will find out and he'll remove us from the Order with my head on a platter!" Lavi bit his lip, furiously digging his finger tips into his scalp as he sat on the pools edge.

"You're thinking about this too much. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Allen softy reassured.

Lavi sighed, finally beginning to calm down under his lovers words and melodic voice. He was being selfish. He needed to think about Allen above himself right now. He was probably terrified and here he was throwing a temper tantrum like a small child in front of him.

Lavi slowly grasped the pale, damp hand laying in front of him and gently rubbed his thumb over the palm.

"You're right, I need to stop acting like an idiot." Lavi smiled.

He gave a kiss to the hand.

- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ -

"Right, so, why is Kanda here again?" Allen sneered

"Lenalee brought him along, remember?" Lavi told him for about the fifth time.

"Why? We don't need that straight-fringe here."

Lavi sighed. "Allen, just let it go already. "

"Sorry about making this public Allen, but I needed Bookman here for this and as for Lenalee and Kanda, I could never send my cute little sister away!" Komui gushed, walking towards the white-haired boy.

"And what about Kanda?" Allen clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Would you just shut up already, bean sprout!" Kanda growled from across the room.

Allen scoffed, crossing his arms and sinking lower into his pool of water.

"Right," Komui began, easily dismissing the dangerous atmosphere. " The result of your blood tests are in and I'm sorry to say this but it's true, Allen, you are indeed pregnant."

Smaller then a micro-second after the words left the Chinese mouth, Allen's body instantly froze. Time seemed to have stopped altogether for him at that moment.

Lavi professionally, yet nervously kept is posture straight and unaffected, and devoted his face of all emotion as he felt Bookman's calculating eyes glance in his direction. He needed to remain credulous.

A low snicker also emitted from a certain samurai's direction.

"No way…" Allen finally said.

"How did this happen?" He whimpered.

"Well, when a man and women love each other they-"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Allen snapped, annoyed.

A scrappy cough caught his attention and he changed his focus to it.

"It's the biology of your species." Bookman spoke up.

"Mermaids or Sirens, is what they were commonly called, died out in the early 1500's. It was rare to know of their existence and the Bookman of their time had gotten the rare chance to record and study their lifestyle. But, all logs were strictly kept hidden and only the Bookman were allowed to examine the work fully.

Sirens were first sighted on the coast of Greenland when explorer Eric The Red first founded the land in year of 985. This was the only area believed that the Siren's inhabited, as there was no other recorded sightings to date. Upon their discovery, humans started to use Siren as a source of transportation, seeing them as nothing as but a resource handed down to them by God. They slaved the Sirens into propelling their ships as it was cheaper, faster and more convenient for them. They also used them as a source of food because they strongly believed eating Sirens meat would grant them immortality and offer them protection from the devil. This went on for a few hundred years until a tsunami finally hit the coast, leaving behind heavy damage and most of Siren's dead or freed from their bounds. By this time, the population of Siren's had dropped tremendously due to the interference of Humans. From that point on, no one haa seen another Siren again and have believed they had died out.

To answer you question, Sirens mated in a simulation of both humans and fish, yet at the same time, very different. Sirens didn't require a male and a female to reproduce. They could either reproduce homosexually or heterosexually, making either of the mates eligible to carry the offspring, depending on who went into heat first. Sirens carried their young for a duration of about 4 months before soon laying a clutch of two to five eggs. There, the young will grow for another 4-5 months until they hatched."

"You said you only heard one heart beat?" He asked Komui.

"Yes. Even the blood samples confirmed only one child." Komui replied.

"Odd; It is awfully rare to have even two hatchlings. One is unheard of…" Bookman pondered gruffly. "Well, perhaps it has to do with him being a human originally."

Lavi internally sighed in relief. He could handle one kid. Five would have birthed chaos and certainly kill him.

Allen stayed silent, unconsciously lifted his hand toward his middle as he fell deep into thought.

"Who is the father?"

Allen snapped his attention back to the small old man. He began to fidget nervously, not sure how to answer that question.

"Well… erm…"

Bookman's piercing gaze turned into a glare, he had his suspicions.

"The father is…" Allen bit his lip nervously. "Kanda"

"WHAT?" Kanda's voice peeked rationally high, not sounding an inch like himself. He started to rage.

"What are you talking about, you idiot bean sprout? I am not the-" Splash.

Lavi looked at his nails innocently as Kanda "accidentally" fell into the pool of water. The dark haired sputtered to the surface a second later splashing and sprouting profanities in every direction, waving his arms abruptly along with each curse.

"What are you doing, Lavi?" Kanda snapped.

Lavi glared at him and sent a silent message that didn't go unnoticed by the receiver. Kanda ched in reply.

"Is this true, Kanda?" Lenalee asked, watching the scene closely.

"Che"

"There you have it! Maybe next time you'll put on a glove, huh Yuu?" Lavi snickered.

A tick appeared on Allen's forehead. He leaned forward enough to grab a fold in the red heads shirt and with bitter strength, hauled the red head into the pool with a surprising yelp from the victim.

Stupid Rabbit…

"_Are you done acting like children?" Bookman snapped impatiently._

_Lavi Rolled his eye, ringing water out of his clothes._

"_Oh please, you wish you were this young." He taunted. _

'_Twack'_

"_Ow… Damnit…" Lavi seethed through clenched teeth, delicately rubbing the new bruise forming on his side. _

"_Enough." Komui demanded. "On a serious note, the church is against such sexual acts, you could both be in serious trouble you understand me? Now you have a child on the way to think about. You need to both smarten up because it's not just about you anymore." _

_Allen's ear fins fell regretfully._

"_I-I know… I acted stupid, and I'm sorry. I'll act responsibly from now on and not just for me, but also for my child…" He bowed his head, bangs shadowing and covering his eyes._

_Komui sighed and ruffled the boy's white hair. _

"_I know you are, I just want you to be careful. Your under enough trouble as it is." He laughed softly._

"_Now," He started. "Let's take a look at you and see how your progressing." A cheerful smile. _

_He carefully grabbed the younger under the arms and gently lifted him out of the water and onto the cement deck. He dried off his front of any remaining access water with a soft towel. Placing the towel down, he ran over Allen's bare abdomen with his hand, gently prodding and studying the area. Allen istinctively became uncomftable with the touch, but tolerated it for the better. He feebly winched bitterly when Komui touched another sensitive spot on his stomach._

"_Your about a month along, yes? The fetus seems to be developing normally as far as I can tell. I don't detect any abnormalities, but I do suggest you eat more, you're far too thin for my liking."_

"_If you look closer, Komui, you can detect a slight bump." Bookman Stated. "Sirens develop faster in their fist four months."_

_Komui tipped his glasses and studied the white haired boy again, this time more closely._

"_You're right…" He murmured in surprise._

_Allen curled his light turquoise coloured tail closer to his body, shielding some of his torso from view. He hated all the staring. Even Lavi was staring in bewilderment and possibly… amazement?_

"_You're so adorable, Beansprout." Lavi sang, flicking a momentary wink at the boy. _

_Allen's cheeks began to heat up._

"_Well, that's enough for today, Allen you should get some rest." Komui instructed._

_Allen nodded in agreement and submerged himself back into the water, disappearing in its depths._

_- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ -_

"_There better be a good reason why you dragged me into this bull crap." The Samurai growled._

"_Please, Kanda! Just go along with it for now. If they find out the baby was Lavi's, then he would have to leave the Order." Allen pleaded. " I promise you don't have to "look after me or do any fatherly duties" like Komui ordered, just pretend to be the father and be there for my checkups." _

"_You realize I hate you, right? That I want to kill you, right? Especially at this very moment, right?"_

_A sigh of distress._

"_Please… I promise not to touch any of your soba noodles again and if you ever need any favours done then I'll do them!"_

"_Che…Not good enough." _

"_I'll even help you to get Lenalee to fall in love with you."_

"_What are you talking about?" Kanda snapped._

"_I know you like her." Allen smiled softly._

"_Shut up! I do not like-"_

"_Awh, you're blushing!" The white hair boy cooed._

_Kanda turned away from the amused silver eyes in annoyance. _

'_I-I have a cold…That's why my cheeks are red…" He muttered._

_Allen rolled his eyes,_

"_So, will you help me?"_

"_No."_

"_Please! If not for me, then for the baby? I know you care, you're just pretending to be a cold stone about it."_

"_No." The raven haired repeated._

"_Pleaseee" Allen whined._

"_I said no!" Kanda spat venomously. He was getting sick of repeating himself._

_The merboy mumbled something under his breath._

"_What? Speak louder, Beansprout!" _

"_My name is Allen! And I said Lenalee said she thought it was nice of you to lie for us in front of Komui and Bookman. I already talked to her earlier and she thought it was "sweet" of you." He grinned. This should work._

"_Oh, your cheeks are red again." he added._

"_Fine, I'll do it!" Kanda snapped._

_Allen's face brightened instantly._

"_But I'm not doing it for you, got it?"_

_Allen nodded vigorously in acceptance. _

"_I'll definitely inform Lenalee of your kindness." Allen wiggled his eyebrows knowingly._

"_Che"_

_- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] [ -_

_I know, I know! Finally getting to some answers! Weeeee_

_Special thanks to all who reviewed last update, you are all fantastic and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thanks for reading and please review, lemme know what you think!_

_-Glassy_

_EDIT:_

_Fixed some grammar mistakes, helped the paragraphs flow better and also extended the length of the chapter a bit. I didn't realize it was so short before! My apologises for that!_

_Please review!_

_-Glassy_


	7. Chapter 7

- ] - [ Turned Tail ] - [ - ] - [ Chapter Seven ] - [ -

The day was a muggy one. Trails of mist; high humidity and temperature developed and compacting oxygen made it heavy around every area of the Order. Slightly damp grass and trees going along with it. A tiny rain drop slipped down the green leaves of nature, forming a small pond beautifully sparkling off the sun's rays peeking through the clouds. As the daffodils purred, the crickets sang along softly with the morning.

Most were just waking up, disturbed by the bright light of the sun. Stretching and yawning off the remaining weight of sleep, they assembled themselves to take on the day, although a bit regretfully.

Allen laid on his side, careful not to add any unnecessary pressure on his abdomen. It was drastically sensitive, easily sending uncomfortable sensations whenever he was touched. Lavi had a hard time being allowed to feel the baby without getting splashed or punched. It was the same with all the others, although Lavi got noticeably more closer than them. Even if Allen didn't like to admit it, he was being a little overprotective. Or maybe he was just prone to instinct...

Now leaning up, he inspected his 'room' in his half asleep state; images appearing somewhat hazy. He yawned and shook off the sleep.

Something didn't feel right, he vaguely noticed. He was hungry, he knew that, but that wasn't what was bugging him. He was feeling some sort of pull, as if a silent trial was leading him somewhere. Re-obtaining his Innocence was the closest thing he could say related to the odd sensation. Suddenly, he shifty his eyes onto the small underwater seaweed garden Komui had planted in the tank, watching it with great interest. He watched them wave with the waters current for a few minutes, before making a dive towards them. Finally, Allen snapped out of the trance. Rubbings his eyes a bit, he made his reach for the algae. Grabbing the slippery green herbs in his fingers, he plucked them from their holdfast.

- [ - ] - [ - ] -

Lavi hummed to himself, rocking back and forth on his crossed legs. He sat by the pools edge, patiently waiting for Allen to wake up. The red head had woken up early that day to finish an important document and now that he was done early, he was free for the time being. With him he brought some breakfast for the white haired exorcist.

Lavi's mood picked up when he saw a white head poke through the surface of the water.

"Morning, Allen." He greeted with an ecstatic smile.

Allen's face brightened. "Lavi, Why are you here so earlier? Not that I'm disappointed or anything I just-" His lips were ceased from moving when the red head captured them into a light a kiss.

"You sound excited to see me. Good morning." Lavi grinned slyly.

Allen scoffed and Lavi pretended to be offended by the behavior.

"If you want some seaweed salad you must give me another kiss." Lavi showed him the plate.

Allen tried to look away from the plate, really he did. Instead of answering Lavi he looked off into the corner, blocking everything else out. Lavi gave Allen a funny look before surrendering to his own curiosity and glancing in the same direction. Allen grinned and took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed the plate swiftly from the older exorcists hand and disappeared under the water without Lavi looking.

"Allen! Get back here!" Lavi growled, stomping his foot rather childishly.

Allen returned a second later, passing Lavi the now empty plate.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about...?" He asked.

Allen shrugged shyly, no words to say.

"You're acting strange... Is it because of the pregnancy?"

"Uhm... I don't know. I've been having strange reactions that I don't understand and-and..." Allen trailed off.

"And...?" Lavi encouraged.

"Aa-nd...You gotta see this..." Allen gestured him to follow seconds before submerging. Lavi removed his shirt to guard it from any water consumption and dived in after the merboy. Cold water met his skin, making the red head uncomfortable for a few moments before he adapted to the temperature. Allen was in front of him, waiting. In the water, Allen looked mesmerizing. The fins of his arms and down his back flowed with the water and the scaly turquoise tail was curved slightly under him. The most elegant had to be his face. This white hair producing a pure, angelic feel while his eyes were a pool of unique silver that dove into his soul forever trapped. Lavi almost forgot to keep holding his breath and choked slightly.

Allen grabbed his hand, leading him through the water of the small tank. He brought him to the small cavern he slept in. Lavi swam in it, checking out the small, quite roomy space. It looked normal except for the seaweed that caught Lavi's interest greatly. The seaweed was all tied together and layed out on the bottom of the cave. If Lavi hadn't had known better he would have just assumed Allen was making a bed for himself. But the placement of the seaweed seemed off, and he knew it hadn't been there before. Lavi kicked off the bottom of the tank and swam towards the top. Allen soon followed after him.

On the surface Allen gave Lavi a bashful look.

"I know, it's weird... I felt like I just needed to, you know?" He never met the concerned green eye.

"I see now... you were building a nest." Lavi stated.

"I know, but it's weird and it's not right..."

"What are you talking about? It's natural. You are laying an egg after all..." Lavi reasoned. "I know it may seem strange to a human, but this is a different situation. If it helps, I don't think its weird at all."

Allen raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're the weird one then." He laughed.

Lavi flicked him on the nose and the merboy scrunched his nose in annoyance at the action. This time Lavi laughed and added a kiss on the pale bridge.

"Come here," He grabbed Allen under the arms and helped lifted him onto the cement floor.

He settled his snow haired companion down on his lap, slightly catching dripping water into his pants. He ran his right palm over the boy's now completely noticeable swollen abdomen. Although wet and damp, Lavi could detect some softness in the skin.

"About three and a half months now... Just a few more weeks and we'll have a rugrat egg." The red head mumbled, still rubbing his abdomen in light strokes.

Allen sighed. "We're not ready for this..." He noted out loud sadly.

"We just have to wrap ourselves around the idea." Lavi said

"We're exorcists, we can't care for a kid." Allen rubbed his temple, displaying stress.

Lavi drawled the boy onto his lap. He was a little heavy especially with the added baby weight, but he was able to shift them into a comfortable and soothing position for the both of them. Wrapping his arms around Allen's shoulders and smoothing his hands over his swollen abdomen he nuzzled into the back of the pale neck, releasing a long sigh. Allen shivered slightly at the brush of air.

"It's going to be okay, alright? I'm here too remember? Even the others, even though most are of them are out of their minds and in the clouds somewhere..." Lavi whispered. "I know gramps will probably kick my ass till I can't walk anymore once he finds out but you know what? I wouldn't regret it." He kissed the soft neck, causing Allen to lean farther back into him in reaction. "This sounds odd coming from me, but I want this..."

Allen eyes softened.

"I just don't want the baby to grow up with this war..."

"It's already too late for that... But that doesn't mean we can't do what we can to help it." Allen nodded, his hair slightly tickling Lavi's cheek.

- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ -

"Right, Allen, stay very still for me" Komui instructed. Beside him stood Bookman ready to help out for Allen's weekly checkup. Sour faced Kanda was also beside him, grumpy and irritable coming off him in waves.

Komui projected Allen's right arm with a needle and slowly pulled back the leaver, drawing a small blood sample. Packaging the needle, he covered the new small bleeding wound with a bandaid.

"Good. Now, Bookman, how do you rate Allen's progress?"

The tiny old man cleared his throat before speeking. "Appears normal based on the data from the Siren Logs. However normal you can get with Allen Walker here..."

"He looks like he's in his 2nd trimester, yet he's only 14 weeks." Lavi commented. He had shown up at every check up up to date. Even though he was overly grateful for Kanda covering for him and temporarily taking his place, he wanted Allen to know he was there too. Thankfully for his Bookman status, Bookman didn't shoot him any questions about his presence.

"That's natural. His body his is accustomed to carrying more than one child and despite him only carrying one his body doesn't know the difference." Bookman replied.

Kanda sniffed. He'd rather be somewhere else at the moment.

Allen titled his head to the side, looking up at the samurai from his spot on the ground. He tried to keep his temper in check as the older exorcist sighed in irritation and disgust. But with hormones running Allen easily lost his patience and punched the samurai in the shin. He received a hostile growl in warning.

"Just drink this vitamin drink and were done, Allen." Allen returned his attention back to Komui. Taking the cup offered to him, he downed the liquid. No matter how many times he took it he just couldn't get used to the vile taste it held.

"Gross..."

Kanda snickered under his breath and Lavi smiled softly at the cute face the boy produced.

Allen's eyes suddenly widened.

"Allen?" He didn't react to his name being called.

Lavi stepped closer to him, kneeling down on one knee and placing a hand onto a pale, damp shoulder.

"Allen, you okay?"

"Moved..."

"What?"

"Something moved!" Allen snapped. His ear fins were lowered.

Lavi's one eye brightened. "Really?" He couldn't contain his excitement and eagerly stroked a palm over the boy's stomach. He jumped in complete surprise when he felt a small brush of pressure against his hand.

Allen became a little agitated with the action but found it in himself to tolerate it for the other.

"That's amazing!" The red head did a leap of joy.

"Why is it moving?" Allen whispered. "It's in an egg right? Why is it moving..." He felt scared and shocked of this unrecognizable, sudden sensation.

"The egg is simply shifting; meaning it's almost time to deliver. There's nothing to worry about" Bookman assured.

"Hey, everyone!" Johnny walked in on the checkup.

"Oh, Johnny! You're just in time, the baby moved!" Komui clapped his hands in glee.

"Really? Let me see!" Johnny ran over to the beached (cemented?) Merboy.

The scientist made a reach to place his hand on Allen's stomach, but the white haired boy was caught off guard and violenty pushed Johnny back as soon as his hand landed set on his belly. By the impact, Johnny was forced to lose his balance and fall backwards into the pool of water behind him, echoing a loud splash throughout the room.

"Johnny, you okay?" Komui offered his young co-worker a hand.

"Yeah... Just a little wet" He laughed humorlessly.

"Allen, it's okay, it's okay..." Lavi whispered calming words to the now trembling siren, rubbing his arms gently on his back. The boy's fins were erected into to sharp, threatening points posed in defence, making the fins appear longer and larger than before.

Allen's breathing was irregular and he gasped to catch it. Giving into Lavi's soothing voice he settled down, his fins returning to their normal dormant, limp form.

"I-I'm sorry Johnny. I just don't really like being touched..." He moaned.

"I get it, you're sensitive. I understand. I should have had better self-control." Johnny smiled.

Bookman eyed Lavi critically. He wasn't amused with his display of sentient behavior. Kanda stood off to the side looking like he didn't have a care in the world, which appeared odd to the old man who thought him and the siren were intiment.

Allen hid his face into the crook of Lavi's neck.

"I need to get back into the water now." He said. "I'm starting to dry out and I'm at the limit for Komui's air breathing potion..."

Lavi nodded and scooped up the smaller body bridal style. Bringing him to the pool, he gently and delicately set Allen into the water.

"Get some rest." He whispered before completely letting go.

Allen submerged and returned for a long rest inside his underwater cave.

- ] - [ - ] - [ - ] - [ -

Here's the monthly update! Hope you enjoyed it. If any questions or concerns please message me or leave a review (I always reply to my reviewers! ^-^~) Love you all and thanks for reading!

Depending on reviews I will try to update sooner. I have a little free time for the next few weeks so a sooner chapter is maybe possible.

Now, click that review button and gimmie some feedback ^-^~

-Glassy


	8. Chapter 8

_** - Turned Tail – Chapter Eight - **_

Lavi's lips were planted in a firm line, analyzing the scene in front of him carefully. He didn't know what to make of it honestly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping," Came the small reply.

"No, you're not."

"Bite me." Lavi frowned.

"What's wrong now?"

Allen glared at him in annoyance. "Everything hurts! My back hurts, my tail hurts, my neck is kinked-." He snapped." I 'am emotional, scared, powerless…" He was in a bad mood ever since he woke up this morning.

"And I'm hungry!" The boy added, vigorously nodding at his own words. That was the most important part.

The red head sitting to his right nodded lightly in understanding as he listened to the boy's displeasures. He knew he didn't fully know what it meant to be in the boy's shoes, but he did know the troubles of supporting him, and that was a hectic job already. He silently thanked the almighty for sparing him from the shenanigans of Komui's potions. But, then he winced at the thought, debating how much he was really spared.

"Come here," Lavi beckoned him over to the shallow end of the pool and Allen treaded until he was in front of him. Up close and in the shallow water, Lavi could see partially transparent, turquoise fins poking out of the water from the end of the boy's tail.

"Turn around." He instructed, and Allen turned his back to him.

Lavi brought his hands to the slick, slightly broad shoulders presented to him. He rubbed in between where his collar bone was in circular motions. Allen relaxed in content at the easing sensations of his muscles loosen and becoming less stiff. Lavi made a good message therapist.

"Please, don't ever stop." Allen pleaded, sighing in bliss. Lavi rolled his one eye dramatically.

"Then no one would be able to bring you food." He smirked. Allen snapped out of his trance instantly at that touché remark.

"I'm really hungry," The white-haired boy whined again, pouting. His lower lip stuck out a bit and Lavi ceased the opportunity to land a gentle and sweet peck on his lips. Allen blushed in surprise at the sudden action. Darn his rampaging hormones.

"Wait here," Lavi said after pulling back. "I'll get you some food." Turning on his heels, the redhead walked towards the direction of the door. "Be back in a minute." Were the last words Allen faintly heard echo off the walls before a door closed, locking afterwards.

Allen shifted and floated onto his back, still enjoying the lingering effects from Lavi's massage. He'd have to demand more from him, he did a pretty good job. A small smile lit his face, he loved being around Lavi. It sparked happiness in his heart whenever he was in his presence. He never wanted the feeling to ever leave him. He would fight for it.

The thought of becoming a parent didn't seem real at first. The idea of "him" a male, could bring life into the world was unbelievable, a joke, some horrible lie. It didn't register in Allen's mind when they first told him he was pregnant. He didn't want to believe them, childishly deny to possibility. But he did trust their judgement, and finally succumbed to his fate. He couldn't further deny it either when he started to show, or the symptoms behind it.

His fingers lingered over his swollen stomach, obscenely trailing them over the surface. It tickled. The baby was almost due according to Bookman. It only took 4 months to lay, and then another 4-5 months till the egg hatched. He didn't know how he felt about that, as it wasn't even considered normal in the human reproduction system, as he was used to. Although, when had Cross's birds and the bees education ever been considered precise? Allen shivered at the memories playing back in his head.

He thought back to his night with Lavi, still puzzled at how this situation happened. Bookman said sirens went into heat when they are in season. Did that mean he did? He didn't fully remember what happened on that night with Lavi, only that his body was hot and that he felt like he had a fever. He knew they had intercourse, as it was obvious, but how did it come to that? Was it his fault? Did he force Lavi into it?

A low knock snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the door. Lavi had returned, carrying with him a tray piled with assortments of food.

"I snagged some Mitarashi Dango for you. I know Komui put you on a strict diet for the child, but I think you deserve a little break from it." Lavi handed Allen the first tray of food, seaweed salad with tuna.

Allen didn't accept the tray. Instead, he looked deeply into Lavi's eye. The green colour was pulsing, twisting into different shades of green.

Lavi stared back, concerned.

"What happened that night?" Allen whispered. The red head was surprised at the question.

"What? Allen, we already talked about it, we made love." He said.

"Most of it is a blur to me," Allen admitted. "I don't remember exactly what happened. Please, explain it to me."

"Well…" Lavi started. "I came to visit you, to see how you were doing after the potion incident. When I went to call you, you jumped out of the water and kissed me. When I got a good look at you after that, I noticed you didn't look well at all. Your cheeks were flushed and every time you tried to touch me you were a lot warmer than normaly, and your tail changed colours… it was red." Allen gaped at that. "You were showing a lot of affection for me… sexually." Lavi coughed into his fist. "I tried to resist at first, not sure of what was going on or why. But, then I wanted to join in… You know where it goes from there."

"Do you regret it?" Allen asked seriously.

"No, but I just wish it could've been in a better situation. You weren't all there that night and I knew it, and I feel like I took advantage of you." Lavi bowed his head in shame. "And I'm deeply sorry for that."

"I'm the one who should be truly sorry." Allen took a deep breath. "I-I didn't know what I was doing, I was letting myself be controlled by my body. I don't know If on that night if I really wanted it or not."

The confession hit Lavi heavily. The hands to his sides curled into fists. Was everything one-sided?

"So, do you still feel that way?" He raised his voice louder then he should have as Allen flinched away at the bite of it.

"No! I understand it now, better than I had ever expected love to be like." Allen said desperately.

"I knew there was something about you before the incident. There was always a butterfly in my chest whenever you were around. I didn't understand it then, from before. But the feeling was stronger around you then anyone else; you were always on my mind.

"I was an idiot. I was afraid to confront my feelings for you and now I didn't get to confess to you directly. Maybe it was God's wish to push us together, and for that I 'am grateful for the opportunity. The truth is… I love you so much Lavi. I really do. And I don't want to ever leave your side." Allen raised himself out of the water with his arms, circling them around the red heads neck, using him as a support instead of his arms.

"I love you so much…" Allen nuzzled into his neck, his breath tickling his skin, causing him to shudder briefly. Lavi sighed in content, enjoying the moment. He wrapped his arms around the damp body hanging off him.

"I love you too." He unlocked his heart just for him.

Lavi sat back, forcing Allen out of the water completely as he was still holding onto him. What he didn't know, was when he leaned back enough to just catch the food cart still beside him with his elbow. The hit added enough pressure to push it into the pool.

Both Allen and Lavi were shocked out of their embrace at the sound of a large splash produced by the cart's entrance into the water.

Leverrier's wicked eyebrows perked at the sudden protruding noise entering his awareness. It sounded oddly like a splash. It confused him, as he was nowhere near any water.

"Komui, did you hear that?" He questioned the supervisor across from him. The man's arms are crossed in front of him and his eyes were masked behind the reflection of light in his glasses. His posture seemed tense, Leverrier noted.

"Nope, Not at all," Komui answered immediately

Leverrier stood from where he sat, deciding to walk around the room idly. His expression was calm.

"I know I heard something…" He fingered one of the books from the closest bookshelf. His interest peeked when he noticed a slight breeze coming from one of the cracks in the wood of the shelf.

"I heard about something the other day, from two of the finders of The Order." Leverrier stated. "They had told me they saw one of the exorcists carrying another down the hallway. The exorcist being carried was injured, and also mistakenly had white hair. I thought I was clear when I said to keep me updated on Allen Walker's actions."

"White hair? There's a possibility it could be Tiedoll." The Chief suggested.

"Does Tiedoll have a red scar too, Komui?" Leverrier challenged. "Crows, move this shelf right here." He pointed to the wall in front of him. The two crows shadowed behind him nodded in consent. They brought their hands together, sprouting enchants in a mysterious language as Leverrier stepped back from the book shelf to give them room. Seconds later the shelf exploded in a cloud of smoke. Komui coughed roughly.

Leverrier smirked in triumph when the smoke disappeared. There was something behind that shelf afterall. He eagerly stepped forward into the new entrance presented.

I sincerely apologize for the late update. Last month I've been busy with finals, exams and work. To make it up to you guys and now that I am on summer break, I will be updating more frequently. How often is uncertain, just that it'll be more than before.

Let me know what you guys think in your reviews [= feedback is greatly appreciated.

-Glassy


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter Nine]**

Leverrier ended his journey of steps into the basement, now surveying the room. To his unexpected discovery he saw a large salt water filled pool covering most of the rooms area. He stumbled a bit, almost losing his balance in his astonishment. He couldn't make an educated guess on why it was possibly even there at all. Then another object peeked his interest, and that was the red haired individual seated by the pools edge.

"Bookman Junior, explain this!" He growled huskily, brows angled down in frustration.

"Well, we had a pool built to help with out our workouts. Swimming is great exercise, sir." Lavi answered immediately.

Leverrier's eyes narrowed some more.

"Komui, I want you to drain this pool, it's being removed immediately. I did not ensue this pool to be made and you are lucky I'm not suspending you for going behind my back." The chinese chief nodded invisibly from behind him. Leverrier en-locked his hands behind his back.

"I will be monitoring the procedure. Everything needs to be done properly."

Lavi's heart clenched. He needed to plan something quickly. That man couldn't find out.

"Are you sure? I mean, I hear centrals been rather busy lately..." He tried.

"Everything's taken care of." Leverrier amused. "Komui, grab me a water pump, please."

Komui didn't like that idea and showed some hesitation. After a while he finally left the room, fear building in his chest.

"I'll help, sir." Lavi spoke again.

"Appreciated, Bookman."

"I'll take out the blow ups..."

Lavi lowered himself into the water, treading to the closest Styrofoam tube and withdrawing it onto the cement deck. He repeated his actions for the others. During the process, he felt a sudden tug on his ankle. He almost received a mouth full of water in his brief shock.

He heard a splash in the direction of the pools ladder. There, he saw Allen clutching the handle of the medal bars. Lavi gaped at his presence while Leverrier's small eyes widened.

"Walker...?" The man questioned.

"Allen!" Lavi called out to him. The boy didn't show any signs of hearing. Lavi noticed he was breathing hard.

"Get out of the water, both of you!" Lavi ignored the man behind him.

"Allen, what's wrong?"

Allen was panting roughly. He could feel his body start to heat up immensely. Everywhere from his hips down cramped and throbbed with abdominal pain. He couldn't control the waves and every few minutes they got worse. The main area of discomfort was in his abdominal, it felt like it was getting squeezed. A short scream passed his throat. His grip weaken on the ladder and he found himself leaning on the pools edge in desperation.

Lavi didn't waste any time attending to his side. Scooping up the white siren, he lifted him onto the cement fully. Leverrier thought he had seen it all now. The long turquoise tail of the boy was now fully visibly. The scales shone off the surface from the light, dancing. It was clearly not human, but it was certainly Allen Walker.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared, furious at its worst.

Lavi winched at his tone of voice. There was nothing he could do to direct Leverrier away from the obvious truth. He was really in for it now, but his biggest concern was Allen's safety. The man before him was heavily known to be relentless, and he felt powerless against him.

Allen whimpered in his dazed pain, and he hadn't known he was pulled out of the water by the red head. He didn't comprehend Leverrier being there in the room either. He was too distracted by his pain. As it peeked again, Allen arched his back in the convulsion. He tried to open his heavy, clenched eyes, and when he finally did, the first thing he spotted was a deep green eye, staring into his own.

Hope grew for Lavi when he saw those silver pools. He grabbed the younger's smaller hands in his bigger, letting him know he was there. He could feel him shaking in his hand along with drawing feverish heat. There was a flush traveling from the boy's cheeks to across his nose.

"Allen, can you hear me?" The paler hand squeezed his. "You're probably going into labour, do you know what that means? Once you feel the next contraction I need you to push for me, ok?"

The white haired boy curled in on himself. The pain was agonizing and uncomfortable. He never felt anything like it before, comparing it to his battling experiences. He could feel the next wave building, and as soon as it hit he complied to Lavi's wishes. He cried when his tail started to burn. Lavi coached him through it, giving occassionally giving words of encouragement. The red head smoothed his palm over Allen's stomach, hoping to give some comfort. He soon recognized birth juices and blood stream from the boys entrance.

"You are almost there Allen, I'm sure of it. Can you give me another big push?" Allen barely heard him through the throbbing of his head.

"Lavi Bookman Junior!" Leverrier grabbed Lavi roughly by the arm, pulling him away from Allen's side.

Lavi growled at the contact. "Can't you see he's in pain?"

"I'll get the medical team to deal with it Bookman. Now remove yourself."

"I'm not going to leave him!"

Leverrier barred his teeth.

"Do as I say."

"No."

"Once this is over Bookman, you'll regret it entirely."

Lavi hastily made his way to Allen's side, and as soon as he sat down Komui returned to the room.

"Komui!" He yelled at him. "Get your ass over here!"

Allen screamed again at another contraction, pushing with all his strength when it peeked. He could feel something move inside him, giving unbearable heat to his lower body. He pushed again, holding his breath in result of the strong pressure and pain it held on him._He was so close! He knew it, just one more..._ Something wet and slick came out of his tail. He breathed out a long exhale and relaxed his back onto the cement when he felt the egg fully leave his body. He opened his exhausted eyes and focused them. What he saw was a pure blue spherical ball, nothing like an egg shape he suspected it to be. He curled himself around the egg, giving some warmth and protection as his body still throbbed with the pain of birth and began to mellow out.

Lavi couldn't stop starring, watching the younger like a eagle. He reached his hand out, carefully landing it on the egg's smooth, slick surface. Allen gasped in reaction for a moment, before settling back down when he noticed who it was.

Green eyes were in bewilderment. They couldn't stop their shaking at the sight, they trembled. He never thought he would ever be able to feel like this.

Leverrier was the first to slice the silence. "What is that?"

Lavi snapped to his direction, having forgotten about the man's presence.

"Allen... He-he just gave birth." He briefly explained

"Are you out of your mind?" Leverrier spat. "A male can't bear a child, and that ball certainly doesn't look anything like one!" He observed the blue egg again, not understanding it at all.

"It's an egg, Leverrier. The child is still developing." Komui spoke carefully.

"Why is it here?"

Lavi wore a grim expression. Allen had now passed out due to exhaustion, the egg held close to him. The red head decided to ignore the inspector. To his relief, the other didn't continue with his rant. Instead he turned the dark figures shadowing him. He gave a silent message.

"I need to get Allen back into the water. Please, he can't be out of the water for much longer..."

"I'm taking Walker to a securer place. I'd rather him be closer monitored especially as he is now. That egg will also be secured. I don't want anything occurring outside my awareness from now on." Leverrier said.

"Allen doesn't need any more stress! It's better for him if he just stays here." Lavi swore under his breath. He couldn't back down, for his sake and Allen's.

"We need to better understand his condition Bookman. It'll also increase the chance of child actually hatching because as I see it, it will probably not survive."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sirens have a very low hatch rate. Why do you think they died out so easily?"

Lavi growled. "I know your Grandfather told you, but you didn't tell Walker yet, did you?' Leverrier remarked.

"Don't worry, you and the rest can visit him."

"I don't trust you..."

"You are going to have to at this point." Leverrier nodded towards the Crows. They obliged quietly, commanding magic to make a small tank and filling it with salt water from the pool. After being filled, they lifted the unconscious white-haired siren slowly inside. Lavi noticed once Allen hit the water he started to breath a lot easier, but that didn't completely ease his tension on the situation. The egg was lifted next, being placed beside the siren.

"Walker will be situated in room 18 if you'd like to visit him later." Leverrier said

[-]

IM SORRY... I know I promised a faster update, and I won't make up excuses about writers block(Fun fact: continuing to write helps your writers block- some advice.) Nor will I annoy you guys with only 1 sentence author filled chapter apologies(You can get banned for that..). Seriously, I will never understand why people feel the need to do that. Just write your notices in your profiles kay? There's no real reason why you have to drive your fans insane. Atleast have the decency to upload a chapter THEN place your notice. It makes me facepalm so much that my face is turning red.

Well, I do have good news. I will have more time to update now. This summer I've been working a full time job with a really unorganized schedule and boss so it was tough to get some free time. I'm hoping to update every week or other week- as Synchronized needs to be updated as well. Stay tuned!

-Gimmie some feedback on this chapter!

-Glassy


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer Applied

**[ - Chapter Ten - ]**

"Allen, it's okay, it's just me." Lavi smiled. Lifting his palm, he brushed away some damp white strands away from the pale forehead. Silver eyes blinked, everything was blurry.

"Wha…"

Allen couldn't find his voice; his throat was rough and ached from his cries from the night before. It was definitely badly damaged but, that wasn't what was on his mind. Flashes of memory from the previous night replayed in his mind. He also noticed that his body was feeling a lot lighter, as if he had lost some weight. He sat up abruptly in realization.

"Wh-Where's the-" He flinched and clutched at his throat, unable to speak.

With some force, Lavi pushed Allen back down.

They were located in a laboratory. Allen wasn't familiar with it at all and that only fueled his panic. He noticed his pool was a lot smaller as every time he moved some would always hit him, constricting his movements. The perimeter was made of glass was 10ft long and the widt maybe 3ft long, small enough for anyone to stick their hand in and be able to touch him. He could barely move around as his struggles against Lavi's grip increased. The sharp ends of his fins on his tail erected and with blind rage he slashed them in the direction of the red head.

Lavi bit his lip as his arm started to bleed out, but he didn't give up his hold. Droplets of blood fell into the water easily breaking apart and turning the liquid red.

"Allen!" He hissed.

"—e -Go!" The siren cried.

"Beansprout!"

A stab to the chest. More blood.

_Maybe that wasn't wise… _Lavi winced, making an awkward face in the process.

"Walker, you don't need to panic. Your child is right here."

A doctor walked through the door with something like a capsule carried carefully in his arms. Water was inside it, and inside that was a blue egg.

Allen stopped his thrashing, his eyes now locked on to what the man was carrying. He was limp in Lavi's arms, and the other finally released a breath of relief. Silver eyes started to narrow.

The man understood his position of the death glare.

"Everything's alright, I promise you. I'm now bringing it over to you, but you have to let me, okay?"

He chose his words carefully as he could see the boy was acting without any control. He didn't like the idea of being shredded like the eye-patch. He walked over to the siren slowly, making sure to not provoke him any further. Silver eye's never left the capsule, watching it like a eagle. He knelt down, placing the capsule on the ground and unlocking the lid of it, it opened briefly afterwards. The man removed the egg and finally presented it to Allen who looked just about to strike.

Allen swiftly but carefully took the egg from his hand, his heart finally calming down now that it was in his care.

"See? Everything's fine." Lavi reassured.

Allen didn't look want to look at him, his silver eyes started to pulse and not long after, they started to leak. He couldn't control his tears any longer. The pain and damage he inflicted on Lavi was his fault, all because of him.

"C'mon… Don't cry."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise either."

"Sorry…" The boy rasped again.

"Right, I'll explain. Leverrier discovered everything out, and now he relocated us to this room so you and the egg can be better monitored. Right now we're in a laboratory; they've done some test but nothing harmful, I've made sure of that. In a way it's like a medical room, they just want to ensure everything goes smoothly." Lavi said.

Allen nodded in understanding as that was all he could do.

Then the door opened.

A Chinese man with a white beret followed by almost a never ending line of visitors entered through the door at that moment. Everyone included of Lenalee, Kanda(very unpleased), Miranda, Krory, Johnny and Reever.

"So, how's our mother to be doing~?" Komui sang.

Allen twitched at that particular word.

"Lavi, you're bleeding!" Lenalee gently held his arm, looking it over with a distort expression. "What happened?"

"Just some scratches, nothing too serious," Lavi shrugged it off.

"Idiot." Lenalee hissed.

"Here, let me wrap those up." The Doctor grabbed some rolls of gauze and after cleaning the wound he tied it up expertly. He continued with bandaging his chest as well. "That should do it." He smiled.

"Thanks," Lavi appreciated it.

Allen still didn't look at him. The over observant green eye caught the action and the holder sighed heavily in frustration.

"Honestly Allen, It's okay."

The white haired was about to open his mouth for a reply.

"Don't you dare say anything," Lavi spoke firmly. "You acted on a protective instinct, there's nothing wrong with that. I understand you were worried and confused and I don't hold it against you."

"Allen, look at me."

Allen finally met his green eye.

"It's okay, really."

He would need some time.

"Is that it…?" Johnny noticed a round object being held protectively by Allen through the glass walls and blurry water of the tank. The question brought Allen away from his thoughts.

The white haired boy nodded shyly.

"Oh my goodness…" Miranda held a hand to her mouth in surprise. She only just heard about it from the others and she had a hard time believing in their words at first.

Komui clapped his hands in glee while bouncing on his tippy toes.

Lenalee stammered out a question. "Can we see it?" She blushed a little.

Allen was hesitant to give her an answer, not liking the idea. Finally, he nodded in consent, he trusted them. Lenalee's eyes lit up and stepped closer to him, stopping just in front of his tank. The siren took her hand and brought it into the water and just above the eggs surface.

"Wow…" She whispered, never expecting the egg to feel so warm. Softly, she brushed it with her fingers.

"I can't wait till it hatches!" She enthused happily. By now, she resembled her overly hyper brother by jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

Allen smiled back lightly.

"Should be about another 4 months," Komui observed. The doctor behind him nodded quietly.

"The eggs in good condition, there isn't any complications presently. I'll be back in two weeks for another checkup. The mother is also healthy, only loosing just a bit too much blood from the birth for my liking, but he's fine. After a blood transfusion he's recovered what he lost. His throat is also very sore but It'll recover in a few days, I've already gave him some medication"

"Thank you." Lavi said. The doctor bid him farewell before exiting the room completely.

[ - ]

…

…

…

_4 months later …_

"Hmm, were so close to finding the antidote. Only two items are left to be retrieved."

"What are they chief?" Komui read his notes.

"A shard of pink diamond and a strand of Noah's hair."

Reever did a double take, almost spilling his cup of coffee. "That's it?" he exclaimed.

"Precisely!"

"Pink diamond's aren't too far away from here, we can send a finder to go pick one up. But, the hair...?"

"Reever, don't be so dense!" Komui scolded. "We do have a Noah living under our roof you know."

"But, would that work? Allen hasn't fully awakened his Noah."

"Yes, oh my goodness, Reever. You worry too much." The Chinese waved his hand dismissively. A tick of irritation grew on the Australians brow.

"Whatever you say Chief." He sighed. "I'm getting another cup of coffee."

[ - ]

To Allen, every new day felt longer than the one before. There wasn't much to do, he couldn't leave and Lavi was away on a mission, making it a bit lonesome. He did have the others to talk to of course but, he craved for the red heads presence the most. The lingering worry for the other's safe return was always on his mind as well.

He wanted nothing more than to go on a mission at that moment. As he was now, he was useless and he despised that feeling. It drowned him entirely. He started feeling sick to his stomach. He was jolted out of deeps thoughts when he heard a faint noise.

The door creaked.

"Allen?" A voice called. "You awake?"

"Yeah, come in, Doctor."

A few footsteps and then the door was closed.

"Time for the check-up for the pup."

"Pup?" Allen questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"That is what a baby siren is called, a pup."

"Oh…" Allen didn't know what else to say.

The doctor stopped alongside the water tank. "May I see the egg please?" He motioned to the sphere being held under Allen's form. Allen bit his lip nervously, no matter how many times he's done this it didn't get him anymore used to it. With some hesitation, he handed his child over to the patiently waiting Doctor.

"Please, be careful." He whispered.

"Always." The Doctor replied with confidence. He gently secured the egg inside the water capsule then carried it out the door.

[ - ]

Woo, fast update is fast. Hope you guy's enjoyed it [=

I'm thinking about illustrating this story since it will help motivate me to draw more. I want to know what you guys think about this though~.

Review [=!

-Glassy


	11. Chapter 11

DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Turned Tail Chapter 11**

Lavi paused, standing next to a livid Kanda. The other didn't enjoy attending the appointments for an instant; he would rather spend his time isolated and alone from the rest of existence. He was quickly losing his patience playing this father role, as it wasn't even his responsibility to begin with.

Lavi kept the egg steady between his arms on the examination table as the doctor went over it with his stethoscope, listening carefully for anything unusual in the pup's heartbeat. Kanda's job was to continuously moisturize the eggs shell every few minutes to keep it from drying out too quickly; if it did it could danger the life inside. He was absolutely bored.

"Well," The doctor began. "The heartbeat has lowered a bit. There's nothing to worry about though, that's just a sign the pup is close to hatching."

"Really? The baby will be ready soon?" Lavi thought aloud, enthusiastic gently running his hand over eggs round surface.

"Not quite, we still have a few weeks to go yet." The doctor chuckled warmly, he could feel the Bookman's enthusiasm.

"How do you know so much about sirens?" Kanda muttered.

"I've been studying their remains and history since I've joined the Order 10 years ago. I was a marine biologist before I came here. I've gotten many of projects to research, Siren's being one of them." Then he laughed. "I never thought I'd get to study a real Siren though!"

The doctor then weighed the egg. "Eight pounds, 20 ounces. The baby itself would be about 4 pounds, the other half of the weight comes from the egg."

"That's tiny..." Lavi whispered.

"Yes, a bit so."

"It's going to be pooney like the Beansprout." Lavi smirked at that. How cute.

"Aha, and maybe he'll also inherit your attitude, Yuu." He joked.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Right, everything is in order. You may take the egg back to its mother." He stored the egg safely in the capsule then handed it over to the supposed father, Kanda. The doctor smiled.

"That's the last check-up. All that's left now is the hatching. Call me when the little one arrives."

"Sure thing, Doc. Thanks for everything." Lavi said.

Now alone, Kanda took the opportunity to slap Lavi upside the head. The red head didn't even see it coming and rub his now aching skull.

"What's your problem?" Lavi snapped back in irritation. The bump on his skull was now starting to throb.

"You, the Beansprout and that thing!" He pointed to the capsule. "I'm tired of being involved in this. You know this can't go on forever."

"I know... But, I don't know what else to do, Yuu." He looked away. "Please, just hang on for a little bit more. You know you're the best friend a guy could ever have right? I owe you big, man."

"Damn right you do." Mugen's wielder growled. "What if that thing comes out looking like you? You'd be blind to not be able to trace the resemblance."

"Aha, you do care." A faint smile spread on the red heads lips.

"And you can bet once all this is over that you'll be skinned alive like the boneless rabbit you are."

Lavi smiled calmly at this. "Thanks, Yuu. You always know what to say"

"Che," His pony tail wiped back and forth as he turned to leave.

Lavi carefully positioned the egg capsule in his arms and opened the door with a free hand. The hallway was empty and he took the opportunity to get through it without any disturbance, which he was wistfully grateful for. On some days whenever he was caught seen with the capsule he would receive odd looks from those he passed by. Some even asked him some questions, as their curiosity got the better of them from the gossiping rumours that have been spread around The Order. He went along with it, for a while. He started to get irritated when the question started to become an interrogation and personal. Now he just ignored them. he didn't care what they thought about him.

He came up to a door, knocking softly on it to announce his return to the person on the other side. He opened it.

"Hey, Allen," The white haired boy perked at his name being called.

"Lavi?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

Allen smiled at him, happy at the red heads arrival. His tail swished back in forth in excitement, causing some of the water to spill out of the tank. Lavi traveled around the puddles to prevent himself from slipping.

"How was it?"

Lavi placed the capsule he was delicately carrying onto a nearby table, then he unlatched the lid. It came off with a click and he placed it to the side. Reaching in, he freed the egg from the container.

"The doctor said there is no problems, everything is going well. In two weeks' time, it should be ready to hatch." Lavi replied. He gently brought the egg over the awaiting siren.

Allen checked the egg over, trailing over every detail. A sigh of relief passed his lips, everything was okay.

"Thank you, Lavi."

"Allen, I wouldn't let anything happen, why don't you trust me? I want to be a part of this just as much as you do. You aren't alone in this."

"I know, I'm sorry. I do trust you I-"

"No, you don't!" Lavi cut him off, growling slightly. "You don't trust me enough to know that the baby is safe with me, you barely let me touch it.

What's wrong? I've tried to give you your space and I've done everything I can to make the situation better, but you still won't let me in." He continued. "Allen, what's wrong...Please, talk to me."

"I do trust you." Allen repeated forcefully. "I'm just worried, can you blame me? I've never experienced anything like this before, becoming a parent. It's them I don't trust, not you. I don't know what the Vatican's true intentions are for me, or the child. After what they did to Lenalee, I can't forgive them. I don't believe they are helping us for our benefit."

"You think they are planning something?" Lavi thought aloud.

"Whenever I asked the doctor about the Vatican he would never answer my questions." Allen whispered. "Lavi, I don't feel safe here."

"I'll... speak to Komui, he'll have an idea on what's going on." Lavi said. "Next time, don't keep everything bottled up and let me help you carry the weight." He hissed. Allen lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Okay." Was the only word that passed his lips.

Lavi sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I'll try talking to Komui, just take it easy okay?" Allen nodded. He receded back into his tank and under the water. The egg was safety tucked at his side and he absently curled more around it. Just two more weeks... His lips turned up into a peaceful smile. And then I can finally meet you.

**LINEBREAKMADNESS**

"Komui...? Komui? Komui!" Reever's voice cut through the office, loud and booming.

"Zzz..." The chief was passed out under a pile of papers, barely seen from under the large amount stacked all over him. Some drool rolled off his chin and Reever grimaced in disgust.

"Really?!" He said bitterly. " You're Sleeping? Get up!" He yelled.

"Zzz..."

"..."

"Lenalee eloped with Kanda..."

"!" Paper sudden flew in every direction followed by a screech.

"LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BROTHER?"

Reever brushed off a piece of paper from his shoulder.

"Right, now let's be serious. Komui, we have everything we need for the antidote we just have to get a strand of hair from Allen and then it's complete."

"Oh? Reever, go raid Allen's room for me then." The chief said, wiping remaining tears away from his outburst.

"Sure... why not." Reveer muttered defectively. He left the Supervisors office and traveled down the hallway.

Komui checked over his notes. Took him awhile to find them, being lost in the mountain of thousands of other unorganized papers, but he eventually found them. Skimming over it with his eyes, he read the print. He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," He called.

A figured appeared from behind the door with fiery red hair and an eye patch over his right eye.

"Hey, Komui, I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing Lavi," He beckoned him over to the couch with a gesture of his coffee cup mug.

"That Doctor, what's his name?" Lavi asked, taking a seat on the couch's purple cushions.

"Umm... Doctor Mira, Hank Mira." Lavi nodded.

"Are you sure he's reliable? Every person I come across from Central always has a few screws loose..."

"Now, now Lavi," Komui tutted. "That's not very nice. As far as Mira goes, I get every copy of his reports. So far, I can't make any assumptions."

"What's your personal opinion then?"

"I do have a bad feeling about him... But, I just don't know Lavi," Komui sighed, rubbing his temples faintly. "Anything could happen, with Central. Even as the Supervisor I don't have access to everything."

Lavi clenched his fist. Komui noticed anger in his green eye, sighing again he replied gently.

"I'll do my best to look out for Allen. I promise you." Lavi nodded.

"I know, I'll do my best too."

**DATLINEBREAK**

Sorry for the really really really late update. I know it was really, really, really late and I'm really, really, really sorry.

Lol. I'm going to try to make a goal for myself and spend at least 10 minutes a day or more writing and working on my story. If I keep it at that pace I should be able to make my deadlines.

Right, let me know what you think. I want to know what you guys liked and what you didn't like. I want to improve and feedback is always appreciated :). Thanks guys.

Hit that Review button!


End file.
